dltdfandomcom-20200214-history
Gehenna
Gehenna, formerly referred to as "The Special Supernatural Zone", is a small zone within London that houses a community of supernaturals who can't pass for human. It is currently under HELLSING's control despite arrangements made to transform the zone into a town of sorts. Notable locations within Gehenna * The Wolf's Glen A cafe frequented by many of the residents. Doubles as a shop for goods to blend in with human society. * The Library One of the primary resources for knowledge in Gehenna, as well as a popular place to simply hang out. * The Church of Gehenna The Church run by Sister Dorothy that acts as a town meeting center and school as well as a place of worship. * The Gehenna Town Welfare Administration Center The base of operations for all town welfare services, including maintenance, administration, and a provider of many other services. This is the place one needs to go to if they want a city-appointed job, or wish to start a business within Gehenna borders, as well as submit complaints, among other things. * The Fire Station Literally just the fire station. Supernatural Species Known to Live in Gehenna * Vampires * Elves * Sorcerers * Cyclopes * Faun * Cynocephali * Dwarves * Ogres * Trolls * Orcs * Hippopodes * Incubi/Succubi * Werewolves * Faeries * Panotti * Pandi * Gnomes Culture Gehenna is very arts-oriented all around with a very strong sense of community. Without much to do, citizens would make things, including instruments, furniture, and bits and bobs. When the reformation came about, Gehennians jumped at the opportunity to make the town colourful and vibrant. Writing is also very important to Gehenna, as they write their own stories, plays, and songs to pass the time. Some of of these creations are specific to Gehenna and are not performed anywhere else in the world, including the ballad of the Watchdog. The town has a very strong sense of community in that everyone does their best to aid the others. Some will perform specific jobs or tasks for the others, and be reimbursed for their efforts through payment via other necessities. There is no such thing as an unemployed adult in Gehenna. Prejudice There is some prejudice in Gehenna, but it is nowhere near the same as it is outside. Prejudice based on sex or sexual orientation is virtually nonexistent, but each individual species has their stereotypes. That said, it is considered highly distasteful to be open about these beliefs, as they are considered to have no grounding in reality. The only institutionalized discriminatory acts, laws, and etc. are enact and put in place by humans. Thus, the largest negative opinions are of humans, particularly human males, as they are disrespectful to females and "violent". Crime Rates of violent crime enacted by citizens are extremely low in Gehenna. Prior to the reformation, they were higher in the surrounding area, and the violence enacted by H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. agents was severe. However, with the addition of the Gehenna Police force, that number has dropped substantially as well. Category:Locations